


Ⓔⓣⓗⓐⓝ Ⓓⓞⓛⓐⓝ Ⓒⓔⓝⓣⓡⓘⓒ Ⓞⓝⓔⓢⓗⓞⓣⓢ

by bevin



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, HurtEthanDolan, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Brotherly Ethan and Grayson One-shots. I'm open to requests so please send them : )
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I love writing the Colby Brock Centric One-shots so much that I decided to make this. 

Please leave any requests I'll gladly write them.


	2. Inseparable

Ethan had always had Grayson around for the better and for worse. They were practically attached at the hip there shared career definitely made sure of that. And yet he wouldn't change it for the world, he loved how dependent they were on one another. He loved how he could talk about anything to Grayson without feeling the judgment that was so normally sent his way. It was a relief to have Grayson and truly he adored his brother more than anything. 

Throughout evreything, they had one another's backs, he'd always have Grayson's back. But he knew that despite Grayson being his best friend his brother was still bound to have friends. Grayson deserved friends he knew that more than anyone. So when Grayson brought around his friends and started hanging around him less and less he allowed it. Truly he understood and loved that his brother was getting opportunities like this. 

It was great to him because while he may not have many friends it was good that Grayson did. It was good because he never wanted YouTube to take away from Grayson's daily life. He never wanted it to interfere with any connections or relationships that Grayson made. Because he knew what it was like to feel the need to stray away from friendships and relationships because it felt like their fans were breathing down there necks. Disapproving of there every move really he knew what that felt like more than anything and he never wanted Grayson to have to feel like that. 

So when Grayson brought over some friends he congratulated his brother. Let it go past him when his brother started spending more and more time with the newfound friends. It hurt but he was happy that the younger was finding people to fit in with. Grayson had friends outside of him and he understood that also understood how annoying he got so honestly, it was a wonder to him as to why Grayson had tolerated him this long. 

He knew it was coming though and it was only a matter of time before he would be replaced completely. The thought alone had him picking lightly at his fingernails, a habit he had acquired out of stress as he sighed. His bed that he lay on and the walls around him suddenly seemed so dull without his other half. And frankly, without Grayson, his motivation was all but lost. He hated it hated being so dependent on someone but it was just how he was. 

He'd grown accustomed to being that way, having grown up relying on one another and dealing with bullies showed them that their trust was to lay within one another. And while he'd had friends before and Grayson having friends definitely wasn't new he was just used to still being involved in the friendships and most of the time they just didn't work out. The people who he used to be friends with had mainly used him for fame or just started some petty drama to try and bring his career to shambles. 

It never worked except for making him untrusting of who he brought into his life until eventually, all he needed was Grayson. Yes, he was naturally untrusting of people because of the way he'd been treated and used. Maybe that was why he always had a feeling of uneasiness whenever Grayson's friends were around because he was I'm untrusting.

But as much as he tried telling himself that he knew that it wasn't the only reason why. He knew that it was because of the threatening glares sent his way whenever Grayson's friends saw him, the harsh way that they brushed past him crashing there broad shoulders into his thin ones. Every eye roll and backhanded comment made him on guard around them. He could never shake the terrible feeling that he got around them or the way that they hastily sent his way. Really he gave them no peace of mind only choosing to ignore the gestures which maybe wasn't the brightest idea. 

That proved to be true when the gestures became more frequent and harsher. He'd received alot of bruises from how harsh they'd been. Despite it, he never told Grayson because it'd be cruel of him to just throw his brother's hard work into the garbage.

His brother grew and learned to like these guys for what they were worth. Grayson wasn't a bad judge of character and really he could try and learn to like these guys. 

It seemed impossible though so he just secluded himself more. 

Editing and interacting with fans became his favorite things to do in his free time. He'd be lying to himself if he tried to say that avoiding the problem at hand wasn't tearing at his bond with Grayson. But he couldn't help it because as far as he was concerned Grayson seemed happy. Way happier than he'd ever made the man and that was more than he could ever ask for. 

So he brushed away personal feelings for a tight-lipped smile as Grayson gushed to him about the memories made. Listened quietly as he envied the way Grayson's face lit up. Until Grayson finally went silent mid-conversation. His brother seemed to be taking in every facial expression on his face and he hated it, absolutely hated when Grayson tried to read him. 

''Gray-'' he questioned hesitantly before Grayson cut him off. 

'' E we should hang out I miss you.'' 

'' But we do hang out '' he chuckled out nervously ''Like all the time.'' 

Grayson only sighed sadly before an unreadable emotion pulled tight at the usually soft features. 

''No E.. I don't mean for a video or anything. I just we should hang out I miss you like alot,'' Grayson looked down before frowning slightly almost ashamedly '' And I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you-..''

He couldn't help it as he cut his brother off with a warm smile before speaking. 

'' No, no Grayson don't apologize I understand. And yeah I'd like that. '' he laughed lightly as Grayson exaggeratedly through a first up in the air in excitement. 

'' So tomorrow?''Grayson asked with a sense of fondness. 

''Tomorrow'' he confirmed happily. 

The rest of the night he couldn't sleep as he waited for the next day. It was a small gesture sure but he couldn't wait, couldn't wait to spend time with Grayson again. He'd missed the small moments where they just basked in each other's company. 

Although he hadn't expected to wake up and get ready only to see Grayson and his friends already sitting on there couch. Sadness radiated off of him even though he knew he had no right. Grayson had never said it would just be the two of them hanging out yet that didn't change the feeling that struck him as he gripped the stair railing. 

Because as he gazed at the Grayson playing video games, head thrown back in glee he couldn't help but feel misplaced. He couldn't really comprehend how long he'd been standing there until a glare was shot his way and Grayson turned around seemingly confused. 

''Oh hi, Eth! I was just about to wake you up.'' 

'' Oh really'' he muttered amused before taking a seat on the chair. He honestly preferred to be sitting near Grayson but couldn't because Grayson's friends sat near. 

'' Yeah! We were just getting ready to go to Aiden and Carter's house. '' he eyed the two friends wearily so that was their names. He hadn't really bothered to remember and he didn't really like the idea of going to their houses either. 

One look on Grayson's face had him agreeing though. Quickly excusing himself to go get some water under the heated gaze that Carter was sending his way. 

Once inside Grayson and his shared kitchen he carefully supported himself against the sink. His glass of water sat forgotten as he tried to calm himself slightly. 

Everything about this just felt bad like something was going to happen. But it was all for his brother and he'd do anything for Grayson. 

Just like that Grayson wandered in before staring in his direction with furrowed brows. 

'' You okay E?'' 

'' I'm fine Gray,'' He ignored the way that Grayson's head tilted to the side. He knew it was a quirk Grayson did when things were about to turn into an interrogation. ''Let's just go you said you wanted to Aiden and Carter's house. '' 

Grayson only sighed in a way that left him knowing that he had won before agreeing. 

And just like that, he was about to be in a world of pain. 

It started out normal enough at first when they got to the light creme colored house. He tried to ignore the way that Aiden's green eyes intimidated him. Or the way that Carter seemed to close in on him like he was some type of prey. 

Instead, he just insisted on staying by Grayson's side at all times. Ignoring his brother's protests and jabs of calling him out for being clingy. Also forced himself to ignore the fact that Grayson only called him Ethan or Eth when they were around Aiden and Carter. He missed being called E, it comforted him made him feel as though Grayson wasn't ashamed of him. 

As the day went on Grayson seemed to be getting annoyed at his clinginess. Even blatantly moving farther away from him it upset him and as he took in Carter's dark black hair and angry blue eyes he subconsciously found himself moving closer to Grayson. Surprised when he was shoved slightly by his twin. 

''Stop!'' Grayson spoke coldly '' Just stop being so clingy god damnit Ethan. What has gotten into you?'' 

His eyes only widened as he stared in shock. Grayson only angrily got off of the couch before walking to the door. 

'' I'll be back we're almost out of soda and snacks. '' 

And just like that, he was left alone with Aiden and Carter while wondering what he had done wrong. He'd been trying to avoid this. 

'' Good job you good for nothing,'' Aiden said mockingly he wasn't sure why but it made him snap.

'' I didn't do anything!'' The two of them only laughed cruelly before Carter spoke. 

''Sure, I don't think you realize how much you annoy him dear old E-Tee-Wee-Tee. '' 

''Don't you dare call me that and I don't - I '' 

'' Say whatever you'd like but you don't know how many times Grayson's just come over to talk about how much he despises you. '' 

He knew that he shouldn't feed into there words but he couldn't help it because it all made sense. 

No wonder Grayson didn't include him in anything anymore. And this had all probably been out of pity yet he'd somehow managed to even annoy Grayson into leaving. 

Gosh was he really that unbearable? So unbearable that Grayson had left instead of being around him. 

''Oh, Ethan what hasn't he said? He hates that you're so lazy and entitled, that you always force others to deal with your insecurities. He hates how stubborn you are, hates that he has to do videos with you.'' He processed the information slowly never even realizing the fist aimed at him until it hit him straight in the face. 

His head was moved sharply from the impact as pain blossomed. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared up Carter who was slightly taller. 

His fist clenched instinctively as he forced himself not to defend his aching form. These were Grayson's friends whereas he was just someone that Grayson was forced to tolerate. 

'' He hates you, Ethan, in fact, we're doing him a favor. '' they backed his slender form into the wall before continuing to abuse his body. He didn't fight back just let it happen as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Despite everything, he didn't shed a single tear against the pain merely mulling over the emotional pain as his form crumpled sliding down the wall. 

He wasn't sure how long they occupied themselves with beating his body. But eventually, they got bored and left him alone he took that as his queue to leave as he weakly pulled himself up from the floor. Immediately rushing out the door spitting out blood onto the concrete as he took off home. Pain coursed through him but he ignored it mentally berating himself for not driving himself here. He'd come with Grayson but wouldn't even bother his brother now that he knew how unbearable he was. 

The task of going up the stairs was harder than the journey home surprisingly. His beaten and weary body eventually made it to his room as he just collapsed into his bed. He didn't care how he looked, didn't care about treating his injuries or letting anyone know where he was all he cared about was laying there as tears unknowingly streamed down his tan skin. 

It was a rare moment of weakness for him seeing as he never let himself cry. For once he couldn't help it though because the tears kept falling no matter how much he willed them not too. Eventually, he just gave up as darkness overtook his vision finally succumbing to sleep. 

Grayson didn't come back that night but he couldn't say he was surprised. Besides, he didn't even know exactly what he wanted, couldn't for the life of him decide whether he wanted to see Grayson or not. 

All he knew was that everything hurt. From being inseparable to suddenly being hated by Grayson was a foreign subject that he couldn't even comprehend. 

Processing it was hard enough. He didn't want himself processing it though as he wandered into the kitchen to distract himself. Avoiding the toast and anything else that he could potentially burn the house down he instead opened the fridge leaning down slightly to get some fruit they had. The movement caused him to wince the pain from the aggravated bruises distracting him from the door opening.

''E you here? '' Although the voice was recognized immediately it still made him jump before letting out a sigh. 

''Y-yeah'' 

Soft footsteps resounded throughout there house before Grayson came into the kitchen. He carefully hid his bruised face. 

'' I'm sorry I was out so long- '' 

'' It's fine'' 

All he wanted to do was get back to his sulking. He was downright miserable and Grayson wasn't helping.

''No! Listen I'm just trying to explain myself don't act like that E. By the time I got back they said you'd just taken off.'' 

'' Like what?'' He asked incredulously as he finally looked at Grayson who gasped at the sight. 

'' E w-what happened to your face?'' 

''Nothing'' 

'' That's not nothing and I'm not just going to sit by knowing your hurt. '' 

'' I said that it's nothing, Grayson.''

'' Well, I said that this isn't anything to me. Just why are you acting like this? I care about you.'' 

''..You do?'' The complete and utter hopefulness in his voice disgusted him and seemed to horrify Grayson. 

'' Of course Ethan! How could you ever come to the idea that I didn't?'' Grayson sounded hurt that he had even implied something like that. And it confused him as he made a move to leave. Grayson stopped him with pleading eyes and a firm grip on his wrist that caused him to flinch. 

'' Ethan.. please we need to talk.'' Seeing that there was no other option he begrudgingly agreed before following Grayson to the couch. 

'' Look I'm not good at this or expressing it but I just need to know that I truly do love you, Ethan. Way more than you could ever imagine and I hate seeing you hurt more than anything but I need you to talk to me.'' 

''It's nothing ''

'' For the last time Ethan that isn't nothing. It makes me so angry knowing that anyone could even do something like that to you. So who was it''

'' I can't Grayson'' 

'' And why not?'' 

'' Because it'll hurt you.''

'' Not knowing who laid their hands on my brother will hurt me more.''

'' It was Aiden and Carter Okay? They did this and I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin anything for you. '' he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as his eyes widened at what he'd admitted. 

'' Please tell me your joking, Ethan.''Grayson paused as emotion and self loathing seeped into the cracks of his voice. '' Please tell me that I did not- just oh gosh.'' He avoided Grayson's eyes until Grayson tilted his chin up. 

'' You mean.. that last night was because you didn't feel safe around them and I just I left you there alone with them. '' 

The question was pointed and clipped with Grayson's need to blame himself and he knew it. 

'' It wasn't your fault'' 

''It sure as hell was my fault E! I'm so sorry Ethan I should've never have done any of this. I can't believe I just left you and I was such a jerk to you..''

'' Stop it, Grayson, stop blaming yourself for something that you didn't do. '' 

''What else did they do Ethan?'' 

''Do you really need to know?'' 

'' Of course, I do.''

'' It's just kind of been like this since the beginning I guess. It was my fault really I never felt right around them. They were always glaring at me and were rough enough to leave bruises. Although they never really acted on anything until last night once you left and then they just kinda beat me up while saying all the things that you told them. '' 

''What did I tell them E?'' The confusion in Grayson's voice unnerved him. 

'' Mainly just that you hated me and thought that I was annoying. They said that they were doing you a favor.''

'' God Ethan.. tell me that you don't actually believe that crap.'' At his silence, Grayson merely gazed at him sadly. 

'' I swear I'm never letting you out of my sight again. What they did to you is sick Ethan. I'm so sorry that I ever let it get that far. Nobody will ever hurt you the way they did again. I love you E truly I do, you don't annoy me and I could never hate you. Just E you can't keep hurting for my sake. '' 

'' I know...'' 

'' No E you don't you told me evreything was fine. '' 

'' Because you seemed happy.'' 

'' So what you were just going to throw away your happiness? Like it meant nothing?'' 

'' Let me make this clear nobody that hurts you in any way could ever be a friend of mine. They are sickening people and your the most important person in my life you always have been. So your judgment and well being will always mean the most to me. '' 

He noticed tears pricking at his eyes as he realized what Grayson had just said and before he could wipe them away Grayson had him grasped in a hug. 

'' I love you E, it's okay to cry every once in a while.''

''I-I..love you too Gray''

So he cried for the fact that this was finally going to get better, cried knowing that Grayson didn't blame him. That Grayson loved and cared for him. Truly he was so lucky to have Grayson as a brother and he knew it. 

Knew it, even more, when he watched Grayson stalk off after treating his injuries to no doubt give Aiden and Carter a piece of his mind. 

Grayson was as protective as they could come he realized that now so he could only imagine what Aiden and Carter were in for. 

Request~Grayson starts hanging out with new people and Ethan doesn't really mind until he hangs out with Grayson and Graysons friends and when Grayson leaves they hurt Ethan really bad. Ethan hides it from Grayson because he's happy Grayson has friends but then Grayson finds out and gets super protective. 

Words~ 3,338


	3. Lie Detector Test Aftermath

There was nothing but silence and the slight aggravated breathing from Grayson. His thoughts were anything but silent as his hand tightened on the steering wheel. He wasn't focused on Grayson, couldn't bring himself to focus on Grayson in fear of losing his composure. As the memories of Grayson's words repeated throughout his head, his grip tightened on the steering wheel until it was harsh and bone-crushing enough to leave his thin fingers pink. He bit his lip as a grim look settled upon his face, eyes shadowed with doubt as he processed what exactly this meant. As much as he tried to hide it he knew that his honeydew colored eyes reflected all the pain he'd endured. 

''Ethan?'' A voice rang out from beside him. 

He already knew who the voice belonged too even without looking. It caused him to tense because that was the voice the same voice that had admitted to all of his worst fears. All of the things that he heard every day had been proven to be true by the one that meant the most to him. 

Grayson was the more relevant brother. 

The more attractive one

Although he knew that, dealt with it every day in fact. It bothered him at times and often dove him into a state of mind that was so harsh and unmanageable. One where his insecurities overruled him yet it had never been such a problem until Grayson had agreed to it. 

And frankly, he knew that it wasn't fair to Grayson that he was so hurt over this when it had been his own idea. Besides, it was a lie detector test so really Grayson had no choice but, to be honest, or explain. But really he knew what struck him the most. 

''Ethan stop being stupid and answer me.'' 

That Grayson really wanted to do damage to him. 

More mature

And overall the fact that his twin had thought of a life without him and found it to be better truly hurt him. 

''God Eth stop being so childish and just answer me!''

His once firm grip on the steering wheel lessened momentarily in surprise. Molten honeydew eyes snapping up to Grayson's brown and hazel rimmed eyes as his thick eyebrows creased. The annoyance in Grayson's face was clear as day and the last thing he needed was to annoy Grayson after he finally realized how much of a hindrance he was. 

He'd fix this he had to so he did the only thing he could do. 

The one thing he always did which was plastering a fake smile onto the depths of his face. It took all of his willpower not to just break down there just as he'd wanted to do during the video. But despite that, he forced himself not to let any of his personal emotions show as he finally spoke. 

'' Sorry Gray I got distracted I was just thinking.'' Grayson merely smirked with a shake of the head. 

'' You thinking? Why that's unheard of.'' 

It was obviously another jab at him how fitting. 

'' I was only thinking of earlier. 'Extra virgin' jeez Grayson even you could come up with a better lie than that. '' 

And of course, that was all it took for Grayson to be put at ease. It was written all over his brother's face as mock anger appeared and before he knew it his inky black hair was getting ruffled as he attempted to focus on his driving. A sickeningly fake smile dwindled on his lips as he continued at war with his thoughts. 

He couldn't have arrived at there house soon enough seeing as he immediately jumped from the vehicle once it came to a complete halt. Ignoring Grayson's calls as he went to his room. 

\---

The walls that secluded him provided him comfort at knowing that he didn't have to pretend anymore. That he didn't have to keep his composure and act as though Grayson's words hadn't ripped every ounce of confidence he had which to be fair wasn't much. His back lay straight against the soft cushioning of his bed yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. His thick hair flowed against his eyes causing him to huff in annoyance as he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

This wasn't him and he knew it. This wasn't his usual quirky and carefree self but what was he to do when everyone seemed to hate that aspect of him? It wasn't something that he could really help it had just been how his personality had developed. And while he knew it didn't suit everyone he had never thought that his own brother would hate him for it. 

Never thought that Grayson would think so lowly of him. 

It was a wonder to him as to why the thought hadn't occurred to him. After all, Grayson had always been everyone's favorite the numbers of there followers were reason enough to believe that. On his Tik Tok, he was at 2.1 Million subscribers while Grayson was at 2.7. Instagram wasn't nearly as bad seeing as he'd hit 9 Million while Grayson was at 9.3. But it was the deep dark feeling that welled up inside him knowing that everybody only watched and put up with him for Grayson's sake. 

So really it wasn't a surprise that Grayson finally succumbed to that mindset as well. 

The thought was so harsh and raw that it caused his eyes to glaze over as tears freely fell. His honeydew eyes stayed staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as Grayson's words repeated. Weakness wasn't something he allowed himself to give into but he was alone. At least that's what he told himself up until he heard a gasp. Horror struck him as he looked over to see Grayson standing slightly slumped in the doorway. The tears were wiped from his face instantly yet he couldn't help the redness. 

''E?'' Grayson asked hesitantly while coming forward. ''...What's going on?''

''N-nothing it's nothing Gray. '' 

Laughing off his emotions was usually what he did. But as much as he tried it was just far too much effort and sounded so broken and hollow. His twin only stared at him unconvincing before taking place beside him. A look of realization seeming to strike. 

'' It was what I said in the video wasn't it E?'' 

He stayed silent in fear of admitting it to be true. Grayson only let out a pained smile at an attempt of reassurance before taking a shaky breath. Before he knew it a weight was on his shoulder which he knew was Grayson's head. 

'' God E I'm so sorry.'' 

'' It was.. really fucking messed up Gray.'' Pausing he calmed slightly at Grayson's soothing motions along his back. '' More relevant? More attractive? More mature? You think that I don't hear that every day?'' His head dropped down as his hair shielded his face. Grayson's head had been nudged away from his shoulder as he finished with a watery chuckle. 

He finally spared a glance at Grayson seeing his brother gaping. Thick eyebrows were furrowed while guilt seemed to radiate off of his twin. It was obvious to him that Grayson was hurt and probably wondering how long he'd felt this way. But he couldn't stop himself.

'' But I think what hurt the most was the fact that you really want to do damage to me, and the fact that you've thought that you would be better off without me. I've never wanted or thought of either of those when it comes to you.'' 

A weight came barreling at him knocking him down as Grayson tackled him in a hug. All of the emotions shun through it as Grayson held tight. It wasn't a typical hug but rather one that was filled with tears and emotion. Yet it was one that he easily melted into as Grayson's protective arms wound around him. 

''I'm so sorry E.. I didn't - I should've gosh it was just a way to keep the video interesting. I talked to John before the video and had him change a few of my answers to keep the video entertaining. '' Grayson shook against him momentarily '' I should've told you you've got to know that I'd never say anything like that about you. '' 

His mind felt cluttered at the realization as he only nodded. Fueling more into Grayson's hug and feeling comforted only a few moments later Grayson spoke again. 

''Are we good?'' 

'' Not yet but we will be.'' 

Truly as he stayed there graced with Grayson's company he knew that they would be fine. He just needed time but with all things considered this would only make them closer. 

'' I love you E.'' 

'' Love you too Gray.'' 

Request~ Lie Detector Test aftermath. 

Total Words- 1,463


End file.
